Matter of the Heart
by kuro ketsukei
Summary: This is my first song fic. Its about Hitomi and Van. The song is by Rawlins Cross. Its a little strange because I wrote this before I saw all the episodes.


Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


Author's note: I found this song and, to me any way, it fit Escaflowne very well. This is my first song fic, so please, go easy on me.   
  


Matter of the Heart: By Rawlins Cross   
  


Hitomi sat staring into the fire. Her, Allen, Van and Merle Had gotten lost in the woods and had decided to camp here. Merle was curled up next to the fire and Van had gone to find more firewood. Allen was asleep against a tree. A song Hitomi had heard once popped into her head.   
  


**Down a passage through the deep**

**In the restless arms of sleep**

**From a fire in the mind**   
  


Hitomi sighed, this song fit how she felt. The first line made her think of when she first arrived on Gaea and then the poison from the forest made her sick, then the awful visions things burning.   
  


**A vision is divined**

**With a message to impart**

**On a matter of the heart**   
  


****She had to smile, that was one vision she had never seen. At least she didn't think so. Memories of things both Van and Allen had done for her flashed through her mind.   
  


**In a locked and silent room**

**Strange disguises truth assumes**

**In a pool a stone is cast**   
  


She could relate to that. She had been tricked by truth, and she had tried to avoid truth but it always came back to haunt her.   
  


**Shattered midnight looking glass**

**Every facet plays a part**

**In a matter of the heart**   
  


****She sighed again. She had shattered more then glass. She had shattered peoples live by her tarot readings and visions, at least that's how it felt. She looked over at Allen, him and Van had done so much for her.   
  


**Tell me when the right time comes**

**Tell me when the time goes**   
  


****The right time for what? To go home, to see the truth she had tried to avoid. The truth of who she really loved.   
  


**Underground a river runs**

**All around the water flows**   
  


****She heard Van come back and looked up. She watched as he set the wood down and sat on the other side of the fire, across from her. He had saved her countless times, actually it went both ways, she had saved him a couple of times to . . . but most of those times she had caused the problem in the first place.   
  


**Long ago and far away**

**In a patient yesterday**

**Lie the seeds of who we are**   
  


****She realized this verse fit perfectly with her's, Alle's and Van's pasts. They were all tied together in some strange way, Van's mother was a descendant of Atlantis, Allen's father had met her grandmother, whom he gave the pendant Hitomi now had, to, which was some way tied in with the power of Atlantis. It all met somewhere.   
  


**Mystic beauty, hidden scars**

**So we end up where we start**

**In a matter of the heart**   
  


****Hitomi looked at Van again. Mystic beauty, from what she could gather, Van's mother must have been very beautiful. She had to have been because Van was very handsome. She blushed at the thought, where the thought had come from she had no idea. Hidden scars, we all have hidden scars here, even Merle. The second verse made her think of Van and the first time they met. They had ended up in the exact same scene when she had gone home. He came back for her though, that meant something . . .   
  


**In the living lies the art**

**Its a matter of the heart**

**A matter of the heart**   
  


****Memories flew through her mind, memories of Van. Van saving her when she fell off the cliff, Van almost dying when he merged with Escaflowne, Van running away when she kissed Allen, the feeling of Van enjoying the fighting. The thoughts kept coming and coming and she finally accepted the truth that had chased her for so long. She had always tried to deny it or make up an excuse, but the truth was, she loved Van. 

Allen was like her big brother, even though he had asked her marry him, she could understand him not wanting her to leave, he always lost the people closest to him, but Van was the one she loved. The song, a matter of the heart, maybe it meant follow your heart She stared across the fire at Van. Merle had moved and was now curled up on his lap, but Hitlomi didn't care, she was even glad Merle was here, because she had finally settled her heart.   
  
  
  


Author's note: To all the people who have seen all the Escaflowne episodes, I haven't seen all the episodes, so if this fic doesn't make much sense, I apologize. I'll do better next time. 

Duo: Sure you will. 

Bara: What are you doing here?! This fic wasn't even about Gundam Wing, GET OUT!! *shoves Duo out of fic* Okay, also, I apologize for not putting anything out for a while been a tad busy.   
  



End file.
